


Sore

by Redleafmornings



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redleafmornings/pseuds/Redleafmornings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo had always used Hux's lips for something to hold onto, but when he saw what the generals fingers it became more than his kisses that Kylo wanted to concentrate on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

One thing Kylo had always thought was synonymous with Hux was control. It was something he struggled with, so it was also something he admired in the general, even though he would never admit it. It was what had first drawn Kylo to him, as if by touching the general maybe a little of that control would leech off on him. 

That was what had led to the kisses in his office, Kylo needed to hold onto something concrete, something as steady as the ship under his feet. It hadn’t progressed like he expected.

Hux was strict, he only allowed for wet hungry kisses. 

He never allowed Kylo into his room and never more than kisses in his office. It was like a practice in patience. Dark gloves brushing against his lips and forcing his mouth open, but as soon as he tried to take it off with his teeth Hux had stopped. There was always denial. 

It was too much. 

It left Kylo feeling desperate for more, and he had always had to return to his room in a rush, jerking himself off while still wearing his own gloves to mimic the feeling of what it might feel like to have Hux with him. 

Hux may drive him crazy but it was worth it, Hux was a way he could find his own control. When he felt bursts of rage Hux was happy to suck it out of him. In a way Kylo was able to get a little of what he needed. It was just never enough. 

It was getting to the point that he would do almost anything just to feel more bare skin against him than warm lips and the wetness of his tongue. Even one bare finger against his jaw was a thought that haunted him. 

Kylo had been with other people, aboard the Finalizer no one knew the mask under the helmet, he just had to say he was from a different section and people would believe it. Sex never worked the same way as simple kisses with Hux did though; it was as if his body was now tuned to Hux from all the time he had been left wanting. 

Today was different though, he was so tired. Kylo could feel someone reaching out to him from the light. He could feel it brushing his mind and keeping him from ever being able to sleep. His frustration was reaching peak between the two of them. 

When he had stormed into Hux’s office he pulled Hux out of his chair so that he could taste him. At first the general had acted as if he was mad, gripping his arm hard enough to leave bruises, but he hadn’t pushed him away. Hux had let Kylo desperately kiss him, more teeth than lips. 

Slowly there had been the touch he craved, gloved hand on his jaw, forcing him to slow down. Kylo brought his hand up and he tugged at the glove trying to peel it down so that he could at least feel skin. A little brush of his palm was the most he had felt. 

When Hux pulled back as if the touch had burned him Kylo was left panting. 

“What are you doing?”

“Please just today.”

He hated that the annoyed sneer came back, but Hux held out his hand, letting him peel off the glove. 

Kylo wasn’t sure what he expected, the general so secretive over all of his skin he had just assumed it was be pale and soft. Although his skin was as icy white as he expected under there and his palm was obscenely soft to the touch as if he had never picked up anything his life, it was his fingers that drew Kylo’s attention. 

Each digit was red at the end, scabbed, cracked, and peeling cuticles that looked painful. It was obvious the general picked at them, maybe any time he wasn’t wearing his gloves. They looked abused enough that the general would feel it in his gloves each time he had to use them. 

Kylo brought one up to his lips, kissing the pink tips. He could feel the peeling skin under his lips and he took one in his mouth, sucking on it lightly. He could taste a hint of blood from the damage they had taken. 

The fingers were enough of a distraction on their own, the heat that he thought he needed was no longer what he wanted. There was other ways to have order. 

When Hux slowly pulled his hand away and replaced the glove Kylo’s earlier thoughts were pushed out. All he could think about was how much his fingers must ache.


	2. Chapter 2

Hux was irritated by the buzzer on his door going off again. He had thought when he ignored it the first few times the person would get the hint. It was his off hours and he hadn’t seen any alerts pop up on his pad, so he knew that whatever it was it was probably personal.

He had a bad feeling he knew just who it was. 

Hux shouldn’t have let Kylo closer; he had been keeping him at arm’s length, never letting it go too far. When Kylo had looked at his bare hands he could almost feel the change between them. 

Hux should have never allowed it. 

He had never let his walls down with anyone else, and then the one time he has a moment of weakness it’s with that man. Hux sneered at the pad on his desk and closed his eyes for a moment. 

The door buzzed again and he knew he was going to have no peace if he didn’t at least tell him to go away. 

He opened it up with a look of annoyance fixed on his face. 

“Allowing you to touch me in my office was not an invitation to bother me in my down time.”

Kylo brushed past him like he wasn’t even there. He took a second to take off his helmet and then he seated himself on Hux’s couch as if he belonged there. 

Kylo set his helmet on the floor and then he patted the space beside himself. 

There was no way Hux was going to sit. Instead he moved to stand in front of him with his arms crossed. With their positions Hux towered over Kylo and he used it to look down his nose at the other man. 

“What do you want Ren?”

Kylo reached out and gripped his wrist. The hold was tight enough that when Hux tried to pull away it only hurt. Finally he gave in as if he didn’t care, but he did. He felt open and nervous as Kylo looked over his picked and chewed cuticles. Hux pulled his hand into a fist to hide them.

He didn’t seem to care that Hux was resisting, instead he pulled something out of his robes and turned the fist over so that he could still see his fingers. With his free hand he carefully started to rub in some sort of lotion and in his surprise Hux relaxed his hand. 

It was then that he noticed Kylo wasn’t wearing his gloves either. It was more intimate than he had felt in years. He was so stunned he let it happen, even when Kylo slowly let go of Hux’s wrist and started to use both thumbs to gently massage the lotion into his fingers, Hux didn’t pull away. 

It stung at first and then it started to feel good. There was a lack of heat and soreness that he had just adjusted to in his daily life. 

Kylo’s lips were opened a touch and he looked so intent on his task. Hux felt annoyed at how much he himself was enjoying the feeling but he still gave in and sat next to Kylo. 

Their thighs pressed together as Kylo added a little more lotion and started all over again. 

“What are you doing?”

They both knew the question wasn’t about the treatment he was giving Hux’s fingers. 

“Having something to care about is just as distracting as your lips.”

Kylo’s expression was smug as he said the words, and Hux realised this wasn’t going to be a onetime thing. He was about to protest, but it was calming. He had missed having someone close enough to let them see more than The General in him. 

Time stretched out between them, both quiet until it seemed like Hux wasn’t going to speak.

“Then I’m happy to help.”

Hux finally said, leaning into Kylo’s firm side as he let him take his other hand and start the process again.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to the Kylux Big Bang chat group for giving me this idea <3


End file.
